


they call me crybaby (but i don't fucking care)

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also a sprinkle of gyuhao, basically shy minghao is shy and junhui is obnoxious, primary school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xu minghao is a crybaby, but to be fair, so is wen junhui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they call me crybaby (but i don't fucking care)

minghao was in one word: a crybaby. everyone knew it too, the boy barely lasted the day without crying. he was sensitive and wanted to be back home with his mommy, cuddled on the couch watching some television with his stuffed toys. but instead he was at school, where he felt alone. like no one liked him, he had no friends. everyone called him crybaby, 

 

minghao hated peer reading the most, the older boys would always make fun of him and the older girls would pinch his cheeks and make them sore. the intentions were good, but it still hurt no matter how good their intentions were. 

 

"minghao, you'll be with junhui." his teacher spoke, guiding him over to said boy. 

 

"who's minghao? that's crybaby." one of the older boys near junhui laughed. 

 

his peer reader nudged the boy, "shut up jihoon. he's a kid, stop picking on him."

 

minghao stared the other with wide eyes, no one had ever told people to stop calling him crybaby. at this point, even the teachers had stopped trying to control it. a few of the really mean teachers even called him crybaby themselves. 

 

"c'mon minghao, let's go choose a book to read!" he smiled, taking his hand. 

 

minghao didn't know how to react to people being nice to him, it was a strange and different feeling. he'd never really been treated like this before. 

 

he let junhui choose a book, and they say in a secluded area of the library. 

 

"minghao, why does everyone call you crybaby?" junhui questioned. he wasn't yet at an age where he understood asking things like this weren't really okay. 

 

"because i cry a lot." his weak voice mustered. 

 

"you cry a lot? why do you cry?"

 

"because i want my mommy."

 

"why do you want your mommy?"

 

"because without her i have no friends."

 

junhui frowned, he didn't like this. he knew that he had a lot of good friends, like jihoon. he was a bit mean to minghao, but once you got to know him he was really nice! though he didn't like to admit it, and would hide it under layers and layers of tough love. 

 

"i'll be your friend!" he beamed, smiling at the younger boy. 

 

minghao shook his head, he wanted a friend. but he knew people would make fun of junhui because of it, and he did not want to be the cause of that. not one bit.

 

"but then you won't have to cry! because you'll have friends."

 

minghao shook his head. 

 

"but why not!"

 

another shake of the head. 

 

"you have to have a friend! it's sad without friends!" 

 

an aggressive shake of the head this time. 

 

"but don't you care?"

 

"i don't! i don't care! i’ll just cry lots and drown them all with my tears!" he snapped, crossing his arms. he was sick of junhui asking questions, he knew his intentions were good. but it was like the girls who punched his cheeks, the intentions were good, but he still ended up hurt. 

 

junhui frowned,  "i think you just need some friendship." he commented quietly, eyes welling up with tears. 

 

minghaos mouth formed an 'o' shape, "are you crying?" he questioned, scratching his head.

 

"you yelled at me! i can't help it! maybe i’m a crybaby too then." he sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

 

minghao hasn't seen many other boys cry, they all held it in. but junhui didn't, he continued to let out sniffles until tears started streaming down his face. a much older boy noticed the pair, and went to go check on him. 

 

"junnie, are you okay?" the long haired boy asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

 

junhui shook his head, leaning into the older boy. "i just want to be friends with minghao, but he yelled at me!" he whined, pointing at minghao. 

 

minghao blinked his eyes at the long haired boy, confused as to what the hell was going on. 

 

"im jeonghan, but- is what jun said true?" he questioned. 

 

minghao nodded shamefully, now that he could see it’d upset the older boy, he felt bad. jeonghan sat between the two, "i think you owe him an apology, what do you think?"

 

"no! he kept asking questions! and asking why people called me crybaby! he upset

me first hyung! he needs to apologise!" the younger boy whined, tone high pitched and upset. 

 

"how about you both forget this happened, and just be friends?" he suggested. 

 

minghao shrugged, but eventually nodded. not wanting to upset junhui anymore than he already had. 

 

that lunchtime minghao met junhui's friends, his favourite was a boy called mingyu. he quickly learnt junhui was extremely touchy and clingy. 

 

as soon as they sat down he pulled the small boy into his lap, as if protecting him from all his friends. 

 

"why's crybaby here?" jihoon questioned, staring at the young boy. 

 

"his names minghao! and he's my new friend! so be nice hoonie, or ill drop kick you into next week."

 

jihoon frowned, nodding at the other, “okay… okay… i’ll be nice to your dumb friend.”

 

minghao sat awkwardly in junhui's lap, he wasn't expecting the other to be so clingy. but he wasn't in objection, he definetely didn't mind. though he was uncomfortable with the situation they were in, he didn't like being in front of junhui's friends. he just felt exposed, and judged by everyone. 

 

"i'm mingyu! kim mingyu!" one of them introduced themselves to him, sitting excitedly on their knees in front of him.

 

minghao simly nodded at him, so far this one was his favorite. "i'm m-minghao." the boy spoke quietly, stuttering nervously. he felt junhui's arms tighten around him, as if he were trying to claim the smaller boy as his. 

 

"can i cuddle minghao too?" mingyu asked, reaching for the tiny boy.

 

minghao felt as if he were a baby, that was what they were treating him like. he was nine, they shouldn't be wanting to cuddle him and protect him! he could do that himself, without them. junhui shook his head, clinging tightly to the tiny boy in his lap. 

 

minghao squirmed, not liking how tightly junhui was holding him. he didn't even know why he was being held, it wasn't like he needed to be held. he wasn't sad, and therefore he didn't need to be held. but apparently junhui didn't get that memo, as he continued to hold the boy tightly against his chest.

 

"junhui! he doesn't like it! let me hold him!" mingyu whined, frowning at the boys.

 

"jun-ah, just let the kid hold him, god dammit." an older boy spoke, nudging junhui. 

 

"hyung! i don't want to!" 

 

minghao didn't like the situation one bit, he didn't like being fought over. he'd rather he was all alone and 

feeling upset, not having junhui and mingyu fight over who got to hold him. he screwed his face up, burying his hands into his face as he slowly felt himself tear up. 

 

"jun! look at what you did!" mingyu frowned, looking at minghao, who currently was halfway between angry and upset.

 

"i didn't do it! you did it! he was happy and then you ruined it!" junhui fought back, cuddling minghao tightly against his chest.

 

minghao wriggled and struggled to get out of junhui's grasp, once he was finally out he set himself down on the ground, pout on his face. he sniffled as he wiped his wet eyes, crossing his arms once he was done. 

 

"minghao-ah, are you okay?" mingyu asked, sitting on his knees in front of the tiny boy. 

 

minghao shook his head, looking up sadly at mingyu. "i don't like it when people are loud." he commented, looking back down at the ground once he was done speaking. 

 

mingyu nodded, "do you want a hug?" he questioned.

 

"only if you don't squeeze me as tight as junhui did." minghao muttered, looking up at junhui with a slight scowl. junhui crossed his arms, "i didn't mean to! no one else cares when i squeeze them!" he retorted, pouting at the other. junhui was just as childish as minghao - if not more. it comforted minghao though. he liked knowing he wasn't the only onen who was a kid babyish. along with this, junhui was ten. he should have grown up by then, and the fact that he hadn't made minghao feel as if his personality was justified. 

 

mingyu smiled, pulling the boy carefully into his lap, careful to not squeeze him. a small smile rested comfortably on the younger’s face. “you’re nicer than junhui, he squeezes me and tells the older kids i made him cry.” minghao spoke, looking up at mingyu.

 

he looked over to see junhui pouting, he didn’t understand what was going on in all honesty. he just liked the fact that mingyu was warm and held him comfortably. he didn’t know why this had upset junhui, it wasn’t like he was something to fight over. there was absolutely nothing to fight over when it came to him, he was just a simple nine year old who only cared about his mother and dance. 

 

junhui stood up, crossing his arms as he stormed out of the room. “is he okay?” minghao questioned, looking up at mingyu. the older boy shrugged in response, “do you want to go check if he’s okay?” 

 

minghao shook his head, but got up to follow the boy anyway. once he’d found where junhui went he waddled over to the boy, plopping himself down in front of him. “why are you sad?” he questioned, confused look on his face. “because you want to be best friends with mingyu!” he whined, frowning.

 

minghao scratched his head, ”no i don’t. i’m only here because you asked me to come and hang out with you guys!” he replied.

 

“but you said you liked mingyu more!” 

 

“so... what’s wrong with that?”

 

“you should like me more!”

 

minghao furrowed his brows, confused to  _ death _ at what was going on. “but why?” 

 

“because! mingyu already has a best friend! he doesn’t need another one, i don’t have  _ any _ best friends! and we’re both chinese so i thought  _ we’d _ be best friends!”

 

minghao didn’t understand why junhui had chose  _ him _ , all the points he made were true but - he wasn’t good best friend material. “you only met me today. you can’t decide you want to be best friends with someone in a day!” minghao retorted, maybe to junhui you  _ could _ just decide you wanted to be someone’s best friend the day you met them. but minghao wasn’t as sold on the idea.

 

“yeah i can! do you want to be my best friend?”

 

“will you keep squeezing me really hard?”

 

junhui let out a soft chuckle, minghao thought a smile looked the best on junhui. he didn’t like seeing him sad, he didn’t like seeing  _ anyone _ sad. it wasn’t in his nature to like seeing people sad, he was a soft boy who wanted the best for everyone he knew. his mother said this aspect of the boy was charming, he agreed with her. 

 

“no, i’ll stop squeezing you. i promise! you have my word.” junhui grinned, nodding faithfully at the other.

 

minghao put his pinky out towards the other, “pinky promise me.” he spoke, voice serious as he looked the other in the eyes. 

 

junhui couldn’t help but laugh at this, the other was just  _ too _ cute. he reached his own pinky forward to lock with minghao’s, “pinky promise!”

 

“okay then, i’ll be your best friend.”

 

from then on, minghao wasn't so lonely anymore. soon the nickname of ‘crybaby’ became only a memory, as junhui would threaten to get jeonghan to beat up anyone who used the name. of course, minghao knew jeonghan wouldn’t, but the rest of the boys didn’t have to know that. it was a good friendship, the two would speak chinese to upset mingyu who desperately wanted to know what they were saying. minghao found himself opening up to junhui, by the time he was twelve and junhui was off to college they were inseparable. 

 

it was just a year that they were apart, and junhui would come over to minghao’s house most everyday to hang out. the two changed - a  _ lot _ . but they still stayed bestfriends, 

  
minghao didn’t think he would ever stop being junhui’s best friend, and the other felt the exact same. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on this acc hoo boy !!
> 
> this is lowkey based on crybaby by melanie martinez ! i have a couple fics that, basically, i've taken a line from one of melanie's songs and have used that as a prompt! the line for this fic was, "they call me crybaby, crybaby. but i don't fuckin care."
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable ??? i will be postin some more svt fics apart of this ~crybaby album series~
> 
> [EDIT]
> 
> im from new zealand, so college is here is (???) high school for americans ! when hao was twelve, jun would've been thirteen and goin to high school. i think america works a lil dif and ur a lil older, but ive gone by nz schooling, so this is just the equivalent. jun is not a thirteen yr old goin to uni


End file.
